


玉树相辉

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, F/M, 宫斗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 吉尔伽美什性转并且扎起了金发双马尾，把自己的cp都放在一起开了后宫让他们宫斗的故事。





	玉树相辉

**Author's Note:**

> 一般后宫套路是：入宫，被老宫女教育，被皇帝看中翻牌，得宠，被小妖精a陷害，被刺杀，撞破别人py交易，被小妖精b陷害，冷宫，皇帝出宫御驾亲征把人捞出来，开启新地图一般是草原王。  
> 此处限定为自带12圆桌后宫的阿尔托莉雅，然后被骑士王看中留了很久，然后还是执意回到了吉尔伽美什身边。
> 
> 主角剑刷（冷宫剧情后变成枪刷，请自行在内心脑补时候替换立绘）

1\. 闪恩  
恩奇都跟吉尔伽美什青梅竹马，是家族派过来保护吉尔伽美什的影卫，但因为吉尔伽美什得到了心，然后死了。死的时候吉尔伽美什悲痛欲绝，因为只有恩奇都会作为亲近之人关心她：“一想到从此以后你将孤独的活下去，我就不禁泪流满面。”  
她的影卫替她哭了，之后的吉尔伽美什再不流泪，从原来闲散聪明的少女一夜长大。

2\. 金时  
远坂时臣跟吉尔伽美什年少夫妻，吉尔伽美什亲自过去娶的。  
她看了看比自己大一点的年轻人，踮起脚把人亲了，舔舔嘴唇说还挺乖。  
“希望你能在我正妃的位置上坐的久一点，杂种。”  
时臣低眉顺眼，不敢去触她霉头。他的婚约是他家主定下的，这个小姑娘把家里肃清得就剩她一个了，据说是为了个影卫。不知道那个影卫许没许她花前月下，但是现在她眼底的血与火都不是等闲可以被扑灭的，时臣最大的优点是有自知之明，不作这个飞蛾。  
时臣毕竟是远坂家下一任内定的家主，手段不是盖的，久到吉尔伽美什登基，金发双马尾放肆地随风飘起。他带着凤冠，跟吉尔伽美什并肩而立，悄悄伸手捉住一束发辫，问她要不要把发尾束起来。  
否则她晚上又要因为头发打结大发脾气了。

3\. 金言  
迪卢木多入宫的时候皇后是言峰绮礼，可见金时线还是be了。言峰绮礼是时臣带进来的侍卫，入宫时候年轻、清秀、总是流露出像是一张白纸那样的神情，令人……主要是令吉尔伽美什非常有糟蹋的欲望。  
怎么会有狼把自己洗脑成羊的？她觉得有趣，于是时常把言峰绮礼单独叫过去侍奉，尤其在远坂家势大后，跟皇后时臣更是貌合神离。  
传言说是他亲手捅死了时臣，坐上了后位。吉尔伽美什甚至把时臣入宫前的女儿远坂凛交给言峰绮礼抚养，日后凛入朝为官。  
迪卢木多不谙世事，跟吉尔伽美什问起，吉尔伽美什也只是淡淡的说了一句：远坂家早有反意，没有反驳的意思。

4\. 迪卢木多  
我们先来说说迪卢木多，他大概跟这个后宫画风对不上，进宫了以后也没有意识到这是一场你死我活的战争。虽然按照进宫前肯尼斯说的作出了可靠沉稳的样子，但是仍然掩不住骨子里的桀骜不驯。  
毕竟他本来是江湖人啊，就是有点倒霉就是了：他被师娘倒逼结婚，敬爱的师傅芬恩派人追杀他，最后他跳崖不死，被肯尼斯捡了回去救了一命。肯尼斯有喜欢的人，不想入宫，迪卢木多替他去了。进了后宫首先观察环境，起码芬恩没法把人派到这里来追杀他。  
迪卢木多决定洗心革面，金盆洗手，哪怕各式各样的妖艳贱货上门撕他也绝不动人家一根指头。他怎么说也曾是芬恩手下最好的杀手，妖艳贱货挨不了自己一下的。想了想他把面前被下了毒的茶水给泼了，问：你吃不吃橘子，我给你剥。  
在地砖被毒药呛出哀鸣的背景音中，上门挑衅的家伙灰溜溜的走了。

5\. 被妖艳贱货a陷害  
迪卢木多眼睁睁看着面前的男人跳下了水又被人救上来，声泪俱下的哭诉是迪卢木多想害他。被控诉人全程一副状况外的表情，直到吉尔伽美什问他有什么要辩解的，他终于忍不住了。  
迪卢木多：我嫉妒他得你宠爱？他长得有我好看？我推他下水？我想弄死他需要推他下水？  
他转了转桌上宝石镶柄的水果刀，对吉尔伽美什扬扬下巴，做了个口型说别动，伸手便一甩。银光笔直穿过两道纱帐，咚地钉在凉亭横梁上，保护吉尔伽美什的一个影卫被逼出了形迹落在地上。  
吉尔伽美什从凉亭里大步走出，把迪卢木多按跪在地上左看右看，觉得非常顺眼，当场表示晚上在房里等我。

6\. 金枪  
迪卢木多：我觉得我可以做你的影卫，替你杀人什么的。  
吉尔伽美什：这和我现在封你位份有什么冲突么，给我跪下，接旨。  
从此迪卢木多在很长一段时间内圣宠不衰，妖艳贱货们没人再敢上门动他，只好趁迪卢木多在御花园练武的时候把言峰绮礼引了过来。宠妃x皇后，稳稳打起来。吉尔伽美什在他们打到一半的时候闻风过来看戏，甚至命人搬来了武器架让他们尽情打。  
吉尔伽美什龙颜大悦：打得好。他把迪卢木多用到过的两把剑和两把枪都赏了他，并且隔了几天把他升了贵妃。贵妃一改从前恃宠而骄只窝在自己宫殿里练剑的画风，开始每天找皇后请安。

7\. 金言枪  
吉尔伽美什：作为本王的人，你们之间也太过亲密了！  
迪卢木多：合宫除了皇后，微臣就找不到一个能打的……  
言峰绮礼：王啊，令您的后宫和睦也是皇后的职责之一。  
看着吉尔伽美什胃疼的表情，皇后娘娘感到十分地愉悦。

8被刺杀  
有刺客——————  
吉尔伽美什：怎么回事？  
贵妃本来该是在替皇上批奏折的，皇上在里面写了处理意见，都是迪卢木多替她把回复写完。现在迪卢木多身上都是血，擦干净了手递了张写满字的纸给她。  
迪卢木多：哦他躺着了，该问的我问完了，在这里。你要不要再进去去核对一遍，完事了我也好送他上路。  
吉尔伽美什：一堆血，你滚去洗澡。别影响本王今晚睡你的心情。  
王的心情其实不会被等闲琐事影响到，她兴致真的很高，还大大屈尊亲手把迪卢木多鬓边的黑发编了麻花辫，拍了拍他脸蛋说以后就保持这个发型。

9.言枪  
迪卢木多真的和皇后非常聊得来，大概他们都缺少一种在宫里混，以讨好吉尔伽美什为己任的气质。言峰绮礼给他举了几个例子，说他很类似那种医妃，梅妃的人设，看花看草就是不看吉尔伽美什，但是偏偏帝王就吃这一套。  
迪卢木多：那现在的后宫里我怎么看不到这种类型的？  
言峰绮礼：这种人设最大的问题就是红颜薄命……  
迪卢木多（揉了揉握剑的手腕）：薄命？他思考了三秒后放弃了思考，冲面前的男人比划了一下：再来？  
言峰绮礼自无不可，双手一动便将武器黑键握住。

10.撞破py交易  
迪卢木多有的时候真后悔出来闲逛，否则他就不会陷入这种两难的境地。肯尼斯以他的名义许诺买卖爵位。贵妃的位置仅仅在皇后之下，言峰绮礼又是愚直的性子。因此执掌后宫的人是他，帮皇上批奏折的是他，出来闲逛替吉尔伽美什分忧的也是他。  
可是让他把自己的救命恩人给砍了，他办不到。  
他不可能擅改吉尔伽美什的决定的。吉尔伽美什常常被人称为暴君，但以迪卢木多与她的相处来说，不是，绝对不是。  
所以他愿意帮吉尔伽美什做一些事，比如把吉尔伽美什写的“杂种，做梦”变成“驳回”，或者把一个鬼画符的勾写成“准许”。哪怕他知道这只是让吉尔伽美什多出了出去浪的时间。他意识到自己喜欢上了吉尔伽美什，尽管这些做王的人心怀天下。爱民如子，可以。爱一个人，做梦。  
他某一次宰了摸进御书房的刺客后，被问了一句：如此武功，为什么留在宫墙之内。  
问得好，迪卢木多知道自己长得漂亮，少年时候得到奇遇，容颜永驻，永远是年轻俊美的样子。得到谁的喜欢都很轻易，偏偏留在这里挑战高难：吉尔伽美什看似纵情享乐，实则无懈可击。  
——我爱上了一个人，在她厌倦我之前，让我来喜欢她。

他愿意帮肯尼斯别的任何事，只除了现在他向他恳求的。迪卢木多警告肯尼斯立刻收手，实际上落荒而逃的是他自己。搁置问题而不解决问题，吉尔伽美什怎么嘲笑这种行为来着的？迪卢木多努力回想吉尔伽美什跟他说话那时候的样子，太多了，他开始心慌意乱。

11．狗血  
王洞察一切，该来的迟早会来，除非是王刻意闭上眼睛。  
吉尔伽美什当然不会知道肯尼斯是如何跟迪卢木多解释那只是第一次，她从更早就开始注意他了，没有立刻使用雷霆手段一是因为她想知道贵妃有没有在里面，二？二是他推荐的人都有些真才实学。肯尼斯心高气傲，酒囊饭袋的钱不收。吉尔伽美什给这些人官职，是因为她认为他们合适，就跟肯尼斯推荐的理由一样。  
真才实学，心术不正，但是无论如何肯尼斯能保住命，只是会被抄家。从王的恩典中牟取利益是重罪，证据确凿，砍头和株连都毫不奇怪。王在等人求情，这样她可以找个台阶下，要是时臣皇后在就好了。她不知为何想起了很早以前的人，只是她没想到求情的是贵妃。  
“是我让他这么做的。他救过我的命，还送我入宫，于是我用现在的地位报以他厚利。”  
这不是求情，这是求死。

12．冷宫  
吉尔伽美什瞪着跪在面前的贵妃，他用自己的地位来抵，还把首罪认了，这样无论如何也轮不到肯尼斯的命了。迪卢木多做事一如既往地周到，吉尔伽美什平时被顺着毛的时候只觉得贴心，现在心头蓬勃火起。  
大概没人比吉尔伽美什更清楚他跟这件事毫无关系了，但是都认了还能怎么办，又没有其他替罪羊能像他这么傻，一一认下。  
吉尔伽美什说话也不再不留什么情面，一条一条给他数，可是她说的迪卢木多都认，连她现编了一条她的贵妃都认。于是她再无二话，一把捏过迪卢木多的下巴冷冷地说：既然都认了就去待着吧，转头叫了一声来人啊把他的武功给我封了，她顿了顿，说丢去冷宫吧。  
迪卢木多听到判决惨然一笑，只是这双金眼睛和第一次见面一样，很亮，说不清是不是眼泪。吉尔伽美什偏头看了一眼没看仔细，也不再看，甩手而去。  
利刃出鞘，迪卢木多割下小辫子，头发散开，直到影卫们上来把他再度按倒在地。吉尔伽美什已经走出了宫殿门口，不见踪影了。

13.闪拉  
奥兹曼迪斯：谁惹完了你，你就来找余，可余不想跟你这种气昏头的女人聊天。  
褐肤的异域美人喝了口宫里的酒，把剩下半杯分给了自己紫发的近侍摩西。太阳王的眼睛便如她的名字那般是灿烂的阳光、流淌的熔金与蜂蜜，神光离合，满室生辉，直令刚刚处置了自己贵妃的王分外恼火。  
奥兹曼迪斯：国事访问逗留的时间也该有个限度，你再喝两杯压压火。压不下去，商路的事情还谈不谈了？  
吉尔伽美什不去看她跟摩西刻意作出来的你侬我侬的样子，仰头又灌了一杯，把杯子随手砸去一边：谈。  
却没想到是酒逢知己，一见如故。  
奥兹曼迪斯坦言自己其实不急着回，然后吉尔伽美什立刻留她今晚一起住。她们顶着两张荣华浮夸的皮相，实际秉性务实，互相功课都做得太足，商路的事情反而一来一回便敲定了，之后便有大把的快活时光用来交深言深。为了照顾吉尔伽美什的心情，摩西反而被赶出去了。  
奥兹曼迪斯：有一个人喜欢你留在你宫里，然后你把他关起来了？余听过一个词是叫傲娇，说的是你吗？  
吉尔伽美什反唇相讥：那你又如何？把一个曾经背叛过你的圣人圈在身边，他的心里真的有你？   
奥兹曼迪斯不以为忤，说我心里有他。她说到摩西的时候不拿捏太阳王的架子，直称你我。  
“我问我自己愿不愿意原谅他，答案是我愿意。我跟他一起长大，对他的才能、性格、心意，就像他了解我那样了解他。如果他愿意当这个王，我不介意我们现在的位置互换。那么我既然如此爱他，那还干嘛要端着不原谅他？我有什么失体统的糟糕情状他没见过的？  
吉尔伽美什醉眼朦胧，想到自己曾经的挚友恩奇都，心底涌起了自己也说不明的情绪，最后挚友的脸模糊了，变成迪卢木多。  
奥兹曼迪斯：孤高的王道，余倒是不讨厌这样……  
她们互相从对方身上看到了自己未曾踏入的河流，一时无言，大橘已定。

14言枪  
留在后宫这种泥潭的只有两种人，心甘情愿的，和一时兴起的。言峰绮礼是前者，迪卢木多却是后者。影卫跟着废妃前后脚进了冷宫，于是小人们退回了阴影里，还不到折辱分食这些戏码的时候。  
迪卢木多的面前摆着他的枪与剑，言峰绮礼的手里握着黑键，如果不是冷宫场景，几乎和他们日常切磋的画面别无二致。  
言峰绮礼：“把你关着没有意思，你有地方想去的话我可以送你一程。没有地方的话也不用浪费时间了，吉尔伽美什是不会看身后与脚下的类型，亲手杀死美丽的事物也勉强算有意思的事。”  
皇后是个怪人，这是迪卢木多初入宫时就听说的。就像现在，他说出施以援手和杀人灭口的分量令人难辨轻重，仿佛无论迪卢木多怎么选都能取悦到他似的。  
可迪卢木多也不是什么好人，不至于为此就感到害怕。皇后说的在理，吉尔伽美什生来就是走在拥有一切的道路上，不要说自暴自弃，就算脚步慢了都会被她远远抛下。  
想要被她看到，只有跑到她前面去。  
于是他说：“我要去不列颠。那里出现了一个涌出无限宝物的杯子，吉尔伽美什对此很有兴趣，还派了军队前去抢夺。我去把它拿来献给吉尔伽美什。”  
言峰绮礼倾身向前，解开了迪卢木多被封的武功。  
“别惊讶”，他说，“影卫都是我训练的。”

15金言  
异域美人的酒量不是盖的，吉尔伽美什宿醉到第二天傍晚才爬起来，奏折堆成了山，只是已经没有一个能干的贵妃替他批了。言峰绮礼倒是当然不让地把执掌后宫的权力拿到了手里，可如果以为他会帮忙在政事上分忧，那吉尔伽美什才是把脑子忘在酒坛子里了。  
她推开宫殿的门，上前，低头拾起了迪卢木多割下的发辫，放在袖子里。她的书房不是没有仆人打扫，只有一个人能在吉尔伽美什躺在床上因为宿醉辗转反侧的时间里，把这里的门关上，令一切保持原状。皇后毕竟是曾经远坂时臣混出来的，就算心眼手腕没有前皇后的十分之一，但是总是在微妙的地方妥帖。  
这么想着，皇帝决定去冷宫把迪卢木多捞出来。她大概知道冷宫是个什么鬼地方，就算要把一只小鸟拔了羽毛囚禁，金丝鸟笼也比下水道要好。  
可是在冷宫里等她的只有言峰绮礼那张令人憎恶的脸。  
——“我把人放走了，你不会想看到他被羞辱的。”  
——“别瞪着我，路线、接应的人、目的地我全都会招的。”  
——“现在出发也不晚，他这个时候应该找地方在休息。而你轻骑快马，途中轮换，还追得上。”

16闪恩/言时  
吉尔伽美什不缺好马，天底下的千里马都是献给他的，哪怕他根本用不上。  
骑马的快意就像她小时候跟恩奇都一起在旷野上狂奔，阳光、风、汗水、急促的呼吸、体力透支，怦怦直跳的心脏。  
绮礼，你在开什么玩笑？吉尔伽美什发了火，给我滚去准备。  
王没有轻骑快马，王只能御驾亲征。  
言峰绮礼对着吉尔伽美什的背影俯身，他开始笑。时臣师曾经说吉尔伽美什的眼里是涌动的血与火，活着的天罚，席卷一切，让万物在毁灭中重生。说这话的时候老师下意识的抚摸着手杖顶端的一颗鸽血般殷红的宝石，这是一个能令他安心的小动作。他站的离暴君太近了，现在他站在老师曾经的位置，可那涌动不息的风暴却停下了。  
终于有一天，有一个人，让吉尔伽美什眼里的火，凝固成了安静的宝石。

17枪剑  
迪卢木多经过一番长途跋涉，来到了目的地。他作为杀手的记忆已被战野的夜风如数唤醒，使他充满了一种锋利的美感，即使他拿剑指着骑士王向她挑战，后者也只是流露出赞赏的目光。  
“我是骑士王阿尔托莉雅，来者何人？。”  
“我叫迪卢木多。”  
枪与剑在月下交锋，迪卢木多来得很是时候，那是阿尔托莉雅脱离她的骑士团，独自一人的情景。只是他并不知道为什么她要这么做，而周围的树影间藏着不似野兽的怪物，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。  
杀手不会向自己的猎物报上姓名的，只有赌上荣誉的决斗才需要。因此迪卢木多在如愿以偿伤了她的手掌，让她无法双手握剑后，不得不中止了这场死斗。  
“这是什么东西？”  
阴影露出了真貌，是触手与肉刺被捏合在一起的怪物，绝不是人间该有的野兽。它们向着两人无差别发起攻击时，迪卢木多没有多想便补上了阿尔托莉雅防守的死角，把迎上来的一只砍成了蠕动的碎片。  
“谢谢你没有让我死在这里的打算。”阿尔托莉雅说着单手持剑，和迪卢木多背靠着背，“这里出现了一个能涌出宝物的金杯，然后被邪恶之辈夺走了。这是他造出来的东西。”战斗中阿尔托莉雅的气息也毫不紊乱，她跟前一秒还在死斗的对象配合的意外默契，于是她得以飞速地解释来龙去脉。“它们的目标是我，因此我单独出来，想一个人杀过去把他揪出来宰了。”  
不用说，迪卢木多坏了她的好事，还伤了她握剑的手，伤好之前她的实力至少废掉大半。一开始她还以为迪卢木多是那个人的同伙，可显然这只是凑巧，不知道算运气好还是不好，她遇到了一个有趣的、可以成为朋友的人，尽管他是为了取她的项上人头而来。

18枪剑  
“其实不是，”迪卢木多临走前跟她解释了一下，虽然他不抱什么能够被原谅的念头，“我就是为了那个杯子而来，只是见到你的时候知道你是那种不被打败不会开口的类型，才……”才构思了如何杀死她的剧本，并且执行完成了其中的一半？他住了口，觉得自己真是混蛋过头，连续伤了两个女孩，先是吉尔伽美什后是她。他是不是应该考虑一下找一个都是男人的地方（比如吉尔伽美什的冷宫），然后呆在里面再也别乱跑？  
在赶来的圆桌骑士们杀出一条血路前，迪卢木多溜走了。他不再将阿尔托莉雅视为他的敌人，但是骑士王可不一定会和他想的一样。  
迪卢木多一直觉得行走江湖，运气是实力的一部分。他悄悄地从接应的地点退开，假装自己从未来过——原本预定接应他的影卫换了人。尽管他们每一个看起来都一模一样，但是多打交道还是能区分出一二。比如这一些，只会把他带到吉尔伽美什的面前。  
他想他明白吉尔伽美什离开时候的眼神，芬恩把他逼下悬崖时也是这样的眼神，如此失望，比剑更能刺伤他。  
这都是他的错。  
眼下他毫无进展还树敌在先，没有什么资格回去见她。

19．还是枪剑  
“这位朋友，你和我们的王是怎么认识的？”面对银发的圆桌骑士状若无意的套问，他无语望天，露出无可奉告的神情。阿尔托莉雅捡到在外面游荡了两天的他，只不过这一次她带着精锐骑士四处巡逻，或者说狩猎。迪卢木多带的武器非常显眼，一看就是危险人物，训练有素的圆桌骑士迅速包围了他。阿尔托莉雅跟迪卢木多对视了一会儿，迅速用视线串了供，她大声说：“迪卢木多，你竟然真的来了这里，我说过要带你去看看我的国家的。给他一匹马。”  
迪卢木多为了如何称呼面前的金发少女卡了好几下，他对着她叫不出王，于是叫她阿尔托莉雅。圆桌骑士们纷纷对他投以怒目，但是他们的王本人倒是不觉得有什么。迪卢木多有他自己的王，英雄王的手下有一个真正的英雄，她开始好奇那个叫吉尔伽美什的家伙是个怎样的人了。  
“她有一个后宫，养了很多漂亮的男人，每天睡一个，我也是其中之一。”迪卢木多如实以告。他们两人并马走在前面一段，圆桌骑士们放慢了速度以示避嫌。  
“……”阿尔托莉雅露出了一种我想要八卦但是我不好意思打听人私事的神情，但很快收拾成了正经的样子，“如果你愿意来我这里的话，请尽管开口，不用在意这个。”她单手持马缰，晃了晃此时已经被包扎好的手。  
“骑士的伤口是荣誉的勋章。”她说。  
迪卢木多涌起了一阵愧疚，他的枪上有用于撕裂伤口的血槽，阿尔托莉雅的蓄mo力li重fang劈chu极具威胁，现在一两个月内想都不要想再用出来。他伤她这里，是为了就算有人打断决斗，在日后第二次出击时候也能取得绝对的优势。伤害别人这件事是没有后悔药吃的，伤口就在那里，它是有记忆的。  
好在阿尔托莉雅的实力没有太受影响，她的骑士们围绕在她的身边。她本人的剑术在众人之中甚至排不到数一数二，她说她认为最强的两个人一个是后边最右侧的紫发剑士，另一个是在他身侧、看起来快要在马背上睡着的红发男人，鞍侧挂着一把怪模怪样的弓。  
最后他们还是聊起了八卦，白天不聊晚上也得聊，主要是气氛太好，篝火、欢笑、肉食、谷物，夜色，没有人能在这种环境下郁郁寡欢。阿尔托莉雅的目的是为了解决海魔的问题（他们把这些怪物叫做海魔，因为和海中一种章鱼十分类似），狩猎了一个月，每天都杀之不尽，她都快吃不下海产了。

20.金枪  
迪卢木多当年在吉尔伽美什面前暴露武功的时候深刻反省过一秒，自己太冲动了，违背了肯尼斯的告诫。当晚他洗干净和吉尔伽美什睡，后者骑在他身上像是试一匹新来的马，按着他的胸膛开始报他的来历和师承，连作为杀手时候的事迹和代号都说了个八九不离十。迪卢木多刚刚动了下手便被她捉住手腕捏了一下，这时候他才发现吉尔伽美什的内力深不可测，像是潜水在海底的渺小人类偶然瞥见脚下游过的鲸鱼。  
情报具有力量，哪怕是如实摊开都比出口威胁管用，吉尔伽美什眯着猩红的眼睛享受完，甩了甩金发，说：“乖乖待下来，王喜欢稀奇古怪的天降之物，等我尝完新鲜才许走。”  
世间万物与吉尔伽美什来说不过是一场享乐的游戏，她有那种让人对她死心塌地的器量，哪怕是自己的花园里走进了一个迷路的杀手，也愿意大度的抬抬手，拨个住处给他。  
阿尔托莉雅问他以后有什么打算，迪卢木多闭了闭眼，首先回想起的竟不是吉尔伽美什最后气极反笑的神情，而是无数个她开心时候放声大笑时候的样子。如此美丽，如此耀眼，虽然吵了点……  
“我做了一件错事，现在要把那个杯子带回去哄她开心。如果她还是不开心，那我就离她远点，在她手下找份事做。她会判断别人的价值把他放在合适的地方，这件事没有人能做得比她好，我想呆在她身边。”

21．圆桌与王   
吉尔伽美什御驾亲征，直指不列颠，现在已经到达前线。  
消息是快马报告给阿尔托莉雅的，这种大事没有顾忌迪卢木多的必要，反正大军集结的消息很快就会传开。迪卢木多留意了一下周围骑士们的反应，没有任何一个人听到这个消息后往自己这边看一眼，不由得感慨了一下阿尔托莉雅真是说到做到，没有向周围透露他的分毫。在骑士们眼里，自己只不过是王的某一个来历不明的朋友而已。  
于是迪卢木多同意帮助阿尔托莉雅去见吉尔伽美什，尽管这个想法听起来有点疯狂，但是如果能成功，是多赢。尽管这是篝火夜话后阿尔托莉雅抱着喝空的第三坛酒后突然决定的：“我要带你去见吉尔伽美什！你明明喜欢她为什么要躲着她！”  
“你喝醉了。”  
“不，我没有。”  
圆桌骑士们很严肃的告诉他王就算喝醉了做出的决定也一定是明智的，然后阿规格文从各种角度进行论证。能创造出无限奇迹的圣杯并不在不列颠手中，而是在一个觊觎阿尔托莉雅，他们的王本人的妖人手里，那些陆地乱爬的触手怪就是他弄出来的。  
如果吉尔伽美什想要的是哪个杯子，那么他们可以合作，免于无谓的战火。如果圣杯只是个幌子，吉尔伽美什是想要入侵他们的国土，那么就只有死战一途。尽管圆桌骑士们拥有以一当百的战力，并且真的有燃尽于战场的意志，但是不列颠刚刚经历过一场内乱——他们铲除了名为“魔龙”的叛徒。因此如果有哪一条路可以避免进一步的战争消耗，阿尔托莉雅一定会去试一试。  
迪卢木多真羡慕王和骑士们的融洽关系。

22金枪  
吉尔伽美什是一个很难搞的女人，她想要的东西基本都早早自己弄到了手，等你知道的时候已经是她拿在手里跟你炫耀的状态了。判断喜好也非常难，因为是皇帝，所以凡人（杂种）的价值观对她不适用。她的寝宫里各种宝石原石和制成的饰物弃掷迤逦，她本人却只用两根挂着长方形金片的头绳扎双马尾，然后拿品相最完美的宝石来逗远坂凛（自己的朝臣）。她也可能对着某个东西横加批判并且表示自己有好得多的，然后把迪卢木多手里的东西（刚烤好的肉、做的木雕、从库房顺来的酒）给抢走。好得多的东西继续在宝库里吃灰，迪卢木多的勤劳果实被人霸占。哦别不服，到了晚上他本人也是被霸占的份。  
能源源不断生出宝物的金杯，能产生奇迹的金杯，关于圣杯的传说没有定论，但是总体描述起来和迪卢木多在山中时候接受的仙人、无限生产的大锅、命运之石这些传说中的宝物有些类似。以他混迹吉尔伽美什宝库（当然是经过默许的）好几次的经历中，他见到在最深处有这么一个金杯，杯口敞着，里面发出彩虹般瑰丽的光。  
这就是迪卢木多的聪明之处，他会抄答案，有一件自己能认为是宝物的东西同时也存在于吉尔伽美什的宝库内，那么就说明吉尔伽美什也认同这个东西的价值。皇帝陛下大部分时候天心难测，小部分时候只是在傲娇，但是唯独她的能力毋庸置疑，判断人或者物的真正价值，几乎可以达到了看穿真实，洞明世事的程度。  
总体来说按照普通人（杂种）的思考回路想猜测吉尔伽美什的目的基本不可能，除非你问她她又肯说，哦还得能活着回去。但是对迪卢木多来说猜测她现在在三座行宫中的哪一座倒是很容易。  
太阳王奥兹曼迪斯设计的那一座。

23．闪拉  
奥兹曼迪斯，埃及的太阳王，是一个全才类型的人物，和吉尔伽美什有点像。如果说到她们拿得出手的小兴趣的话，吉尔伽美什喜欢收藏，奥兹曼迪斯喜欢建筑。她每年会公开拍卖一张亲手设计的建筑图纸，可能是园林、宫殿、小亭子、民宅，什么都有可能，看她的兴趣。  
“……然后吉尔伽美什连续4年以一个惊人的价格拍下了那些图纸，其中一份做行宫，剩下的部分也巧妙地融入行宫的规划中，这些东西从一开始就是一套的。打开最后一份图纸有奥兹曼迪斯的传信，说有空会来拜访，要吉尔伽美什以顶级规格款待。”  
“听你说起来你的王应该很傲慢，她没有生气吗？”  
“她没当场撕了那信，大概是没有，所以有三座行宫，我们的时间只够试其中之一，我选了太阳王设计的那一座。”  
“太阳王说要来拜访，之后他来了吗？”  
“……”迪卢木多没有回答阿尔托莉雅的问题，一声叹息被马背上的风吹散而杳不可闻。  
太阳王当然来了，借着商讨与埃及通商线路的事宜的由头。这种事情派个使者来传达圣意就可以，奥兹曼迪斯带着她的近侍摩西，摩西名为近侍实际也是实权人物和排场浩浩荡荡地来了。吉尔伽美什让他们一路行来都畅通无阻，而且有美酒与美食，最后一站是她的王宫，由她和她的贵妃亲自接待。  
确实是顶级的规格，只除了她的贵妃出了点意外在下午时分被她打入冷宫，无法亲赴晚宴以外。

24.金枪  
两人策马在平原上奔驰，替换的马背负着他们的食水和武器跟在后面，晚上幕天席地，第二天便远远看到了那座充满异域风情的行宫。他们深吸了一口气，互看一眼：昨晚休息得不错，面对吉尔伽美什也不会没有精神。  
然后立刻出了变故。  
迪卢木多突然一引缰绳变了方向，对着某个方向大喊：“吉尔伽美什！”他打了个呼哨便跳到了另一匹载着武器的千里马上，这匹马昨天跑了整天又休息了一晚，又发挥出了它惊人的爆发力。阿尔托莉雅顺着迪卢木多的方向看过去，发现有一个女人正被成群的怪物围住，是海魔们。那些陆地触手怪移动速度不快，追不上马，但是常人被盯上后想逃跑却是困难，尤其是皮糙肉厚，哪怕是训练有素的士兵也不敢说能一对一干掉一只海魔。但她也仍然立刻换马追了过去：放任女士陷入困境不是骑士应有的作为。如果那个人真的是迪卢木多的王，在海魔的手里撑上片刻应该还是不成问题的。  
这也只是阿尔托莉雅会这么想，事实上吉尔伽美什会被海魔围住的原因主要是因为她嫌弃亲手宰了这群海魔丢份，令王需要亲手打扫庭院那是臣下的失职，驻守边关的库丘林需要为此付出代价，况且这些玩意儿太恶心了！尽管是她下命令让影卫离得远远缀在后面的。不过疾驰而来的迪卢木多令她心情好了不少，于是她抬了抬手，凭空用内力压死了周围一圈海魔，还像裹挟着刀剑的海潮那般继续将更多的碾成肉泥，但是漏过了迪卢木多来的那个方向。  
吉尔伽美什简单粗暴的使用内力的方式足以令任何一个对武功略通皮毛的人目瞪口呆，就相当于看到有人是通过乱丢名刀名剑，利用它们本身的锋锐来克制敌人来战斗一样。阿尔托莉雅惊讶得甚至忘记了抽马加速。迪卢木多也是第一次见到吉尔伽美什动手，但是他早已经学会不对陛下的任何行为感到惊讶了，否则他会累死的。  
哪怕他的陛下尖叫一声海魔们被纷纷吓死他也会觉得非常合理，某种意义上他其实并不需要羡慕阿尔托莉雅和她的圆桌骑士团关系融洽。  
所以他动作毫无迟滞，跳过一只，飞出一枪扎死了差点要碰到吉尔伽美什的那只，然后在马背上折身倒挂一把把吉尔伽美什捞进自己怀里。他一手勒紧缰绳，努力驾驭自己的马不至于踩上湿滑的血肉把他们两个都掀下去，另一手紧紧抱住怀里的吉尔伽美什。他的心脏贴着女人的脊背怦怦直跳，吉尔伽美什比他矮一个头，他正好能埋进他颈窝。侵略气息极强的香料味道顿时充斥着他的鼻端，这是只有吉尔伽美什会用的熏香配方。这一刻他突然意识到自己出来很久了。  
他很想念这个味道，这份想念甚至压倒了自责和歉疚，那些东西像是在抱紧她的一刻就被倒空了，只剩下吉尔伽美什。

25.金枪  
吉尔伽美什拒绝坐上迪卢木多备用的马匹，也不许迪卢木多下去。阿尔托莉雅策马远远缀在后面，没有打扰他们两个说体己话。尽管她非常好奇什么样的后宫能装迪卢木多这样的男人。  
两人同乘女方在前面的姿势总是有点尴尬，尤其是她的地位和名号说出来能吓死人。但是他们轻骑快马在平原上飞驰，迪卢木多能感觉到前面的人兴致很高。拂面的风绕起金色的发丝卷缠在迪卢木多结实的手臂上，他们有一搭没一搭的一问一答。  
-为什么跑出来？  
-觉得你生气想给你点礼物哄你高兴。  
-本王没生气。  
-哦。

-你没有陪本王去见太阳王，杂种。  
-……那我们下次去埃及拜访她？  
-哼。

-为什么跟不列颠的骑士王混在一起？  
-持有圣杯的那个人对阿尔托莉雅非常执着，跟着她我才能找到圣杯，然后知道了您要侵略她的国度。

“想知道本王的宣战书是什么吗？”吉尔伽美什冲他回眸一笑，迪卢木多心里一突，握着缰绳的手都软了一下。说来惭愧，这直接空降到他们此行的目的了，但是迪卢木多刚才漏掉的心跳，全都是为了近在咫尺绽放的笑容。  
“本王要那个小丫头的命，其次要把她的圆桌骑士通通收进我的后宫。”  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什成功把天聊死了，迪卢木多这次没求情，很好，现在她可以思考一下自己到底想要什么了。她到达的路上在想迪卢木多会不会傻到找骑士王去单挑，等跟库丘林汇合后得到的消息是迪卢木多已不知所踪。  
宣战书写什么这个问题库丘林也问过她，她当时正拆开影卫给她的最新情报：迪卢木多在骑士王和圆桌们的驻地，疑似决战后成为了俘虏。

26 三骑士宴  
总而言之吉尔伽美什还是在晚宴上当着阿尔托莉雅的面说了开战宣言，然后随手挡下横飞来的椅子，慢条斯理地补了一句：“原本我是这样想的。”  
是啊，原本。  
时间切回王与贵妃的赴宴前。  
吉尔伽美什问迪卢木多：“本王和小丫头谁轻谁重？”“本王现在要留下这个小丫头你会用我给你的枪指着我吗？”“本王的后宫里有两个人特别格格不入。言峰绮礼是自愿留着的，你又是为了什么？”“你喜欢小丫头吗？想跟她走吗？”  
两人小别胜新婚，吉尔伽美什刚刚做完激烈运动就送命题连续暴击并且不觉得这样有丝毫的不对，迪卢木多的血都还没流回脑子里，开始发晕，但是重要的话还是回答得出的。  
“你最重，我喜欢你。”  
“那阿尔托莉雅呢？”吉尔伽美什大发慈悲地重复了一下问题。她知道迪卢木多不可能像她过目不忘。  
“我当然也喜欢她，她是我的朋友。”迪卢木多老老实实地回答，他没见过能在吉尔伽美什面前撒谎过关的人。如果如实以告会让吉尔伽美什生气，那么遮遮掩掩只会罪加一等。他说：“我答应了圆桌骑士陪她这一路，发誓不会让他们的王死在我的王手里。所以到了那个时候，我会带阿尔托莉雅逃出去。”  
是他让阿尔托莉雅觉得吉尔伽美什是位贤王而非暴君的。  
是他伤了阿尔托莉雅的手让她无法使用那以一敌百的对军剑技的。  
是他和阿尔托莉雅约定过等她伤愈后必有一战的。

27、 金枪  
有内侍在外面敲门说差不过该更衣参加晚宴了，没有人进来，因为王和贵妃在一起的时候不用别人伺候。吉尔伽美什爬起来披上衣服，突然来了一句。  
“假的忠犬。”  
迪卢木多没说话，到地上跪下。  
“你有自己的愿望，效忠一个人，不管是谁都好，听凭驱策，不辞辛劳。这样你就满足了吗？你明明是一个人，不是我的仆人，可你却不敢告诉我这一点。我按照我看到的道路治理我的国家，从我下决心称王的那一天就没有偏离过，而不是为了满足一两个杂种的愚蠢幻想。你就不怕有一天我从你身上踩过去吗？”吉尔伽美什生气地踹了一脚他的肩膀，没用内力，然后又补了好几下。  
迪卢木多跪着的身体都没晃一下，但是心里慌得不行。他一厢情愿地为自己被吉尔伽美什使唤而感到满足，因为他曾经就是这么辜负他的师父的。

可吉尔伽美什没道理被他影响到，尽管她从未让迪卢木多真正为难过，但这是她贤明的体现而并非她想要满足迪卢木多关于优秀主君的幻想。她随时可能把这份幻想碾得粉碎，比如下一刻。  
“穿衣服去，”吉尔伽美什又踢了一脚，简直像是喜欢上了踩在结实肌肉上的感觉，“这里没有冷宫，你再跪本王也不会把你丢进去的。”  
“人有欲望不是值得羞耻的事情，它和你的忠诚之心或者说爱慕之心并不冲突。假的忠犬又怎么样，本王养得起。”  
“如果本王完全不需要听取民众的呼声，而需要他们在我的治下背离本性，压抑欲望，那不要说作为王，作为主君的器量都是不够格的。杂种，除了杀人以外，也稍微动动你贫瘠的脑子啊！”  
迪卢木多站起来穿衣服的期间持续不断地被吉尔伽美什踹。角度刁钻、花样百出，她用内力保护自己的脚并提高自己的移动速度，然后全方位地蹂躏着这个倒霉的男人。现在是有点疼了，迪卢木多抱头鼠窜之余不免联想到了之前被吉尔伽美什用内力生生压死的海魔。原来她会使用自己的内力的啊。他心想。  
“这份不敬万死难赎！”  
“呃啊！”

28、 闪恩  
吉尔伽美什在迪卢木多给自己扎双马尾的时候想到遥远过去的人，她多久没有允许别人跟自己在放松的情状下独处了？  
她心想：恩奇都，我怎么总是遇见傻子。  
恩奇都是她的影卫，她的工具，她的剑。这个靓丽至极的男人被带来她的面前，没有一丝活人的气息，像是冷冰冰的人偶。后来她不喜欢了，把他打了一顿，他还手，没用内力。最后两人滚成一团。  
恩奇都没有欲望，也没有喜欢或者不喜欢的情绪，作为影卫来说无懈可击。他希望吉尔伽美什能像工具一样使用他，可她偏不。  
直到恩奇都死前，他还是淡泊得像是不属于这个世界，但是学会了捏两个金片串在牛筋绳上，给吉尔伽美什扎双马尾。他死的时候哭得像个人，为什么说像，因为他的身体崩溃如砂制的绳，就这么松散下去，留下作为核心的金杯，闪烁着光芒。他的制作者破坏了他的机能，为了让吉尔伽美什看清他的真面目。  
他从没骗过吉尔伽美什，他真的是一个工具，只不过后来长出了颗心而已。

29、 枪剑  
阿尔托莉雅对于吉尔伽美什的加入感到非常抵触，主要是她放言对自己的圆桌骑士心怀不轨的原因。而且她真心怀疑吉尔伽美什并不拘泥于性别，也就是说连她自己搞不好也在守备范围内。  
这时候三人正奔赴与那妖人的决战途中。发现他和拖住他都是库丘林的功劳，因此吉尔伽美什一起去非常合情合理，而且她走到哪里哪里跪一片。尽管她真的抄着手什么也不干，任凭迪卢木多把她宠成废人。  
那个妖人正是c元帅，见了阿尔托莉雅立刻疯了，周围的海魔向他聚集，最后变成了一个巨大的怪物。  
“贞！！！！！！！！！德！！！！！！！！”  
阿尔托莉雅，迪卢木多和库丘林：精神污染啊啊啊啊啊啊（对阿尔托莉雅特和吉尔伽美什特攻）。  
库丘林不愧是敢对吉尔伽美什出手的大将军，一个人吸引了大半的火力还把妖人心脏的位置扎穿了三次。但是没有用，那个妖人的生命力已经和这巨大的怪物连接在一起，需要更大的破坏力。而库丘林枪出即死，和迪卢木多一样都适合点杀。  
“你能不能把她拖下场？”阿尔托莉雅在狂风暴雨的触手中冲迪卢木多低声问道。她说的是端坐大后方喝酒的吉尔伽美什。  
“不能，但是我可以让你用剑。”  
阿尔托莉雅奇怪地看他，她的手里就握着剑，只不过惯用的右手受伤了，剑技被封了大半。这是迪卢木多干的，尽管她不怪他。

30、迪卢木多  
要下这个决心很不容易，那是吉尔伽美什给他的礼物。  
无论是剑还是酒，吉尔伽美什都只收藏极品。她的武器架上的东西就是，全都是。平时锁在宝库里，只有那天他和言峰绮礼大打出手时候拿出来给他用，完事了他摸过什么什么就送给他。  
给男人送武器就像送女人戒指一样的意思。  
迪卢木多拿起割伤过阿尔托莉雅的“黄蔷薇”，双手一震，把它居中掰断。  
那里面有一瓶药，万灵药。  
吉尔伽美什的原话是说：“无论怎么样的伤势都能瞬间治好。如果用上了就赶紧滚回来。”他抓过震惊得停下脚步的阿尔托莉雅的手，用半截枪尖挑开她的绷带，直接把药撒了上去。

31、枪剑  
阿尔托莉雅转了转自己的手，气息流畅，内力运转也无碍。那瓶药就像封存的时间，把她的手的状态推到受伤之前，的确是极品。难怪迪卢木多直到现在才拿出来，如果有什么东西需要折断自己的剑才能得到，她会先宰了提出这个建议的人。  
迪卢木多抓着分为两半的短枪，此时他的高贵更甚于他身上价值连城的武器，难怪那位“英雄王”唯独对他这般慷慨。  
“我不会说你不用为我这么做这种话的。感激不尽，迪卢木多，接下来就请看着吧。”  
金色的洪流在阿尔托莉雅的剑上汇聚，声势之浩大令库丘林皱着眉头立刻脱离了战场。然后那股洪流就在骑士王的剑下爆发，将面前的一切敌人湮灭。  
这毕竟是名为“誓约胜利”的剑技，就和万灵药一样，没有道理可讲的。骑士王是胜利光辉的象征，从未在战场上落败过，以后也不会。

32、枪剑，金五枪  
“圣杯……这种东西作为酒具还差不多，就是血腥气太重，而且本王已经有一个了。”吉尔伽美什的玉手把玩了一下后便随手一丢。迪卢木多手忙脚乱地接住，然后递还给阿尔托莉雅。圣杯和他折成两半的短枪碰撞间发出“叮”的一声。  
“你就这么给她了？这个东西差不多是天地之气的凝聚，这可比你辛辛苦苦修炼的内力要高端多了。把它带在身上，差不多就是无限的内力了。”库丘林拄着枪毫无形象地站着，作为驻边大将军，却完全没有阻止的意思。他的地界上出事他来摆平，这是职责所在，所以不会对多余的东西伸手。  
阿尔托莉雅只求消除海魔之乱，现在这祸乱源头她倒是希望迪卢木多能收下。这样可以确保这玩意儿不会落到下一个心术不正的人身上。  
“不说你，小丫头，我怎么从来不记得你是那种有了宝物就不再要的人了？无论男人还是宝物，到了你手里就别想走，你什么时候这么修身养性了？”迪卢木多听见“小丫头”下意识看了一眼阿尔托莉雅，事实上库丘林是在和吉尔伽美什说话。他从吉尔伽美什和远坂时臣少年夫妻的时候就跟她了，从迪卢木多被动听到的八卦来说，据说他对吉尔伽美什出过手都没被打死。  
“正好，本王今天也没动过手。”吉尔伽美什看起来今天是真的闲着了，甚至没有生气，施施然揉了揉关节，拉开了与迪卢木多的距离。

33、金五枪  
此处省略一场激烈的打戏，场面甚至比海魔一战还要大的那种。

34、枪剑  
“抱歉。”  
迪卢木多还是抱着他的断枪，阿尔托莉雅也知道那大概是吉尔伽美什送的。她想问为什么迪卢木多宁愿折断自己的武器也不拉吉尔伽美什下场——看看旁边的大战现场吉尔伽美什绝不是什么空有宝山不懂得运用的人，但是隐隐觉得自己问不出口，迪卢木多不是她的骑士，而且他折的也是自己的东西。  
“不要勉强自己，阿尔托莉雅，”迪卢木多说，“我答应过你的圆桌骑士们的。有感谢的话，对他们说，抱歉的话是我该对我的王说的。”  
他的王和大将军库丘林打得昏天黑地，这架势说剧本是“库丘林叛乱，王御驾亲征”都非常合理。  
“为什么库丘林的枪没法穿透吉尔伽美什的心脏？”阿尔托莉雅突然问道，库丘林的枪法令她印象深刻。没有吉尔伽美什，她本来也要上去挑战一下的。  
“她幸运太高miss了。”——此时另一个宝具带即死的Saber毫不犹豫地给出了答案。  
“……你立绘串了。”  
“不好意思。”

35、金枪  
这是一个约定。  
在三骑士宴前，迪卢木多问了吉尔伽美什想要的是什么，为什么御驾亲征。他习惯的相处模式被吉尔伽美什直斥愚蠢然后粉碎了，可他这次没有被赶走，那么他只能面对吉尔伽美什。就算是他是吉尔伽美什的人，也有除她以外想要保护的人和想要达成的约定。他应该把这些告诉吉尔伽美什的。  
王不会计较贵妃的不敬，他有资格知道的，一早就有。可这次她是为了迪卢木多御驾亲征的，要让她自己承认这一点还不如让她杀了库丘林（咦？）。于是她半真半假地告诉迪卢木多对圣杯挺有兴趣的，如果能顺便把阿尔托莉雅和圆桌骑士们收进后宫，这样更好。  
“本王看你和小丫头关系这么好，给你多几个姐妹不好吗？”  
“……”  
迪卢木多当年稀里糊涂地成为了贵妃，从没用过什么争宠套路，这时抓着吉尔伽美什的肩，心里一急，不知怎么就表白了。  
“你的后宫有我就够了！”  
吉尔伽美什大半辈子都在权谋和杀戮中渡过，她本来以为自己身上所有属于少女的部分都在她为恩奇都之死哭的时候流完了，可是并没有，那些部分死灰复燃，令心跳加速，血液中迸发出激情。她按过迪卢木多的脑袋就吻了上去，龙心大悦。  
她仅此一次地想试试看一个人属于另一个人是什么样的感觉，在这个远离皇宫的地方放飞自我。她已经见过迪卢木多是怎么喜欢他的王的，那么现在她想看迪卢木多怎么喜欢女人的。  
“到你向我求助为止，到我厌倦为止，到我们启程回去为止，只要你能一直取悦我，我就荒淫无道一段时间。”于是她在宴会上调戏阿尔托莉雅，在战场上抄着手端坐在后方喝酒，一副千金娇躯的模样。  
吉尔伽美什本来以为迪卢木多会向她求助，海魔的生命力足够顽强，没有什么决定性的手段，普通人的气力终会耗竭。她也没想到迪卢木多会舍得折他的枪，但是只要维持现状，她就不会对阿尔托莉雅出手。贤明的王才会考虑战争，她是昏君。  
最后迪卢木多告别阿尔托莉雅后，随吉尔伽美什启程出发回去。他们骑着马并排，随从们跟在后面。迪卢木多把断枪系在马鞍边，见她看过来便跟她道歉，因为他知道那是她的收藏品。  
“王赏你的，就是你的了，”吉尔伽美什不以为意地挥挥手，随口道，“用圣杯的魔力就可以修复。”  
“——？！”迪卢木多一下子停马，露出一幅“我现在就要回去找阿尔托莉雅”的神情。吉尔伽美什走出去几步勒停自己的，回头嗔了他一眼：“停下来干嘛，本王的宝库里什么没有？”她现在又自称本王了，这才是她的常态。可是这次迪卢木多没有呆回自己的位置，他策马到吉尔伽美什的身边，想要和她聊天。关于吉尔伽美什的过去，关于一个王，现在他全部都想要知道了。

36．友之梦  
两人回宫后直奔宝库。诺大的空间只有他们两个人，迪卢木多问吉尔伽美什过去的事。  
“自本王封你为贵妃以来几年了？进宫前没有人告诉过你吗！”吉尔伽美什完全忘记了迪卢木多是混成肯尼斯的名字进来的，就跟她每天早上起来永远记不得昨晚头绳丢哪儿了一样，她对于不在意的事情根本不会分以心力。  
迪卢木多只知道吉尔伽美什是神族，顾名思义，神的后裔，那双猩红骇人的眼睛就是证明。神族=皇族，世代统治着天下，别的家族跟他们根本就不在一个平等的位置上。但是吉尔伽美什直接或间接地害死了她的所有同族，一个人登上了王座。  
“还有呢？”吉尔伽美什饶有兴致，“到目前为止，都是事实。”  
“……宝库里有很多奇奇怪怪的珍宝？”  
吉尔伽美什发出大笑，傲慢地说世间的财宝都在本王手里，配上这金碧辉煌的背景，让人无法反驳。  
“为什么你的宝库里什么都有，你却不怎么用？”迪卢木多已经完全习惯吉尔伽美什的笑声了，是是是，陛下说的话都是对的。他一直好奇这件事。  
“这个国家的百姓是人，统治这个国家的本王也是人。如果需要靠不由人类创造出来的事物去统治，那么是谁在统治？本王，还是创造出宝物的那些存在？”吉尔伽美什意味深长地说道，她停在一个金杯前，伸手抚摸了一下，露出温柔的神色。这难得一见的神情让迪卢木多几乎有些嫉妒。然后吉尔伽美什取下杯子，说：“这是我的挚友。他是以这个为核心，用泥土做的人偶，可以自由行动，被我的家族送来做我的影卫。”她拍拍地板让迪卢木多坐到她身边来，然后吹了小半天恩奇都，完事了把修好的短枪丢给了他。  
吉尔伽美什毕竟是神族后裔，使用起这些无法解释的宝物起来驾轻就熟。  
“我小的时候和他在一起，在分得清楚我和外人的区别前就在一起，所以我一直以为我是他，他是我，像是人的左手和右手。后来他死了，变回了泥土的模样，就在我面前，我感觉我自己也死了一遍。我想要成为王不是为了他，只是一个契机而已，但是那天我登基的时候，满朝文武在我和先皇后身边拜我们，那个时候我心想，就算恩奇都能再回来，我也不能去见他了。属于他的时代过去了，我亲手翻过去的。”  
吉尔伽美什把杯子放回架子上，走了出去，迪卢木多跟在她的后面。他合上大门，价值连城的宝物的光辉消散，而外面天色正好。他快走几步跟上了吉尔伽美什，拉住了她的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 吉尔伽美什在ccc剧情里有三个cg，天之锁，友之梦，死之毒。生前闪开不了死之毒sg，所以以她愿意跟刷子分享恩奇都的事情（友之梦）作为羁绊满格的证明。


End file.
